


I don't like to see you sad

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Akihito have received bad news about his family, he needs to go back at his hometown.Asami will try to understand what happens and also follow him.





	I don't like to see you sad

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Asami was surprised when he arrives at the penthouse and see Akihito crying.  
  
"What happen?" ask Asami  
  
Aki just look at him and continue to cry  
  
"It's nothing, I just need to leave some days, I have some stuff to do and I don't know how I will arrive to deal with it..."  
  
He goes to the bed and continues to cry then Asami saw the computer of Aki open with the train for the next day for the destination who was his hometown.  
Asami knew about his hometown, does something have happened to his family? That he doesn't want to talk to him about?  
They are together now, he could help him. They were "lovers". He knows he is stubborn but he could help him and maybe comfort him.  
  
"Tell me what's going on? You don't have told me everything"  
  
"I don't know if you could understand it..."  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"My parents had one accident, my father have nothing but my mom need surgery. I need to see them because I have almost lost them..."  
  
When Asami saw that Akihito couldn' t stop crying he just take him in his arms, it's was one of his weakness see Aki so sad...  
  
" Do you want I come with you? ".  
  
" You? "  
  
" Yes, why not? We are together I could support you"  
  
"Asami..."  
  
"Did I have tell you to call me Ryuichi" he kisses his forehead "I'm gonna call KirishimaDon'"  
  
Asami calls Kirishima and explains all of this, he said he will begin to do some research about how it's have happen for see if it's was really one accident or not. And also if maybe they needed money. Because he had one suspicion that maybe Aki doesn't have told him everything.  
  
Aki was in their bed and tried to sleep when Asami arrive  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for sex"  
  
"Don't worry I understand, even if maybe I could comfort you and make you forget all of this?" he said this while kissing Aki  
  
\--  
The next day they go at the hometown of Aki, they have don't take the train but the car, of course, Suoh and Kirishima were with them.  
  
When they arrive Aki tell "I'm going to the hospital..."  
  
They go at the hospital where Asami goes with Aki.  
  
They saw the father of Aki, he doesn't have really care that Aki was with another person. He just have pulled him in one hug...  
  
"What have happen, dad?"  
  
"We had one car accident... I have nothing but your mom have taken all the bad stuff with the barrier, she doesn't feel her both leg... They need to operate her if she wants to walk again and we will hope that she will wake up..."  
  
"Dad I will help you us for the cost of the operation for everything..."  
  
"Aki... You don't have I'm sure you should keep your money..."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"I'm going see the doctor I will be back"  
  
Aki couldn't stop crying, he could sell all his stuff for photo and maybe stop doing this job and find something else or even maybe be just like Asami wanted as housewife...  
  
"My kitten, if you think of what I think. I will not leave you deal alone. I can pay you know, it's your family I can help you"  
  
"Ryu, you know I can't repay you..."  
  
"I don't care about this, I just want your family and you safe and if I can help them I will do it. I have already told you, we are together, you are stuck with me. You deal with my problem and I deal also your problem. So I will pay for it"  
  
Aki hug Asami and tell him "I love you, even if you insufferable and everything I love you so much"  
  
"I know" and they kiss  
  
At this moment the father comes back  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"When I see you arriving with someone, I understand that he was important for you, I don't care if you are with one man. As long that you are happy. And I'm sure your mom will be happy for you."  
  
Asami leave them the two of them while he was on the phone with Kirishima about the money then Kirishima told him" We had the report of what have happen"  
  
"So what have happen?"  
  
"There was one-course pursuit between two cars and they were both drunk, and full of drugs, that they caused the accident. Some are thinking that they are maybe from some gang..."  
  
"Did they were arrested?"  
  
"I don't know... Should we search for them?"  
  
"Yes, they made sad Akihito and I will never forgive them"  
  
When he goes back near Aki, Aki told him "Thank you, they had the money for start the surgery"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Thank you," says the father  
  
"No problem, Aki is important to me and I will help you"  
  
He asks to talk Aki in private "I have searched what caused the accident?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's was two cars with drivers full of drug and alcohol.."  
  
"Do you know if they are..."  
  
"Part of one gang?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think, I'm gonna give them a little visit and make them regret them. I know you don't like it but..."  
  
"I don't care do what you have to do, they have hurt my family they deserve the pain too"  
  
Aki kiss Asami "When you will be back and when we will be alone, I will give you one big thanks"  
  
Asami smile and said "I can't wait for it"  
  
\--  
  
While Aki and his father wait for the surgery, Asami goes to deal with the boys you were from two gangs, he let them have pain like Aki have wished.  
  
When he finished he goes back to Aki  
  
"Does it done?" says Aki slowly  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Aki put his head on the shoulder of Asami and sleep a little.  
The surgery finish 3h later where everything have been well, now they have to wait that she wake up and do the rehabilitation.  
  
Asami tells at the dad of Aki "I want to help you for this too."  
  
"I can't accept, you have already give the money for the surgery."  
  
"I want to take care of it."  
  
"OK, I think I can call you son too"  
  
Asami was surprised "You are with Aki, so you are part of our family"  
  
Then the dad tells to Aki "You should go at home, I will call you if I have news, you deserve to rest a little."  
  
"Thank you dad"  
  
"Thank to you and your boyfriend" Akihito blush.  
  
They go at the home of Aki and his parents.  
  
"It's so weird to be back here, you look like pensive Asami?"  
  
"Your dad have called me son and tell me I was part of family"  
  
"That proves that they accept our relationship"  
  
Asami kiss Akihito  
  
"I believe I have told you I would thank you for what you have done, so please let me pleasure you"  
  
Akihito have take care of Asami where they have made love.  
  
\--  
  
The next day the father called for tell that the mom have wake up, they go see her.  
Akihito is crying and happy to see her mom.  
They have one talk where Aki explains to his mom who is Asami.  
  
"Asami please come here"  
  
Asami goes near the mom of Akihito.  
  
She takes her hand and tells him "Thank you so much for everything you have do for our family, for my son. Please take care of him."  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I hope I will see you both one another time when I will be in better shape"


End file.
